The Avengers Verse Chronicles: Heroes of the Caribbean
Heroes of the Caribbean, one of the Direct-to-Video animated feature films of the The Avengers Verse Chronicles trilogy. The film shares the same continuity of the 2010's Marvel TV Shows Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Guardians of the Galaxy. Characters Featured Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Captain America / Steve Rogers Supporting Characters * Jocasta * Sea Avengers (first appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Captain Sea Spider / Peter Parker (first appearance) ** Sea Valkyrie / Marina the Mermaid (first appearance) *** Great Orca (first appearance) ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala (first appearance) ** Sun Albatross / Sam Alexander (first appearance) ** Sea Dragon / Danny Rand (first appearance) ** Silver Shark / Luke Cage (first appearance) ** Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green (first appearance) ** Black Panther / Felicia Hardy (first appearance) ** Private Venom / Flash Thompson (first appearance) **The Groot (first appearance) (joins team) * S.H.I.E.L.D. Sea Marine (first appearance) ** Governor George Stacy (first appearance) ** Gwen Stacy (first appearance) ** Commodore Steve Rogers (first appearance) ** Athena the Mermaid (first appearance) ** First Mate Jennifer Walters (first appearance) ** Lieutenant Harry Osborn (first appearance) ** Thaddeus Ross (first appearance) ** Ricky Jones (first appearance) Villains * Oceanus (single appearance) (flashback and main story) (death) * Sinister Dutchman Crew (single appearance) (flashback and main story) (disbanded) ** Captain Octopus / Otto Octavius (single appearance) ** Viper / Ophelia Sarkissian (single appearance) ** Kraven the Savage (single appearance) ** Electro / Max Dillon (single appearance) ** Vulture / Adrian Toomes (single appearance) (leaves team) ** Lizard / Curt Connors (single appearance) (leaves team) ** The Goblin / Norman Osborn (single appearance) ** Rhino / Alex O’Hirn (single appearance) (leaves team) * The Hydra Crew (first appearance) ** Red Skull / Captain Johann Schmidt (first appearance) ** Crossbones / Brock Rumlow (first appearance) ** Michael Morbius (first appearance) ** Arnim Zola (first appearance) * Joel Jameson (first appearance) * Hydro-Man / Morris Bench * Attuma Other Characters * Aunt May * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Maria Hill ** New Avengers *** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** American Son / Harry Osborn (cameo) *** White Tiger / Ava Ayala *** Nova / Sam Alexander *** Iron Fist / Danny Rand (cameo) *** Power Man / Luke Cage (cameo) *** Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green (cameo) *** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy (cameo) *** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson * Poseidon (first appearance) (flashback only) * Anna Maria (first appearance) (illusion or vision only) * Iron Man / Tony Stark (mentioned only) * She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters (mentioned only) * Captain Stan (single appearance) (cameo) Summary Spider-Man and Captain America travel across a Caribbean-like version of their world where they team up with a crew of Pirate versions of the New Avengers and a Sea Military Navy version of S.H.I.E.L.D. to defeat Pirate versions of the Sinister Six and the forces of HYDRA as they prepare to face an unknown powerful threat which frightens the Seven Seas. Plot 100 years ago in a parallel dimension of Earth, the Ocean has been inhabited by not only fish and other water creatures, but also by very powerful Water Entities. Among these, there has been Poseidon, the Olympian God of the Sea, and his daughter, the Great Orca, a powerful entity who inhabits the body of an mortal host in each 20 years. However, there has also been the catastrophic threat of the Sea Demon Oceanus, who had a deep obsession in bringing chaos across the world for his amusement. In order to stop his rampage, Poseidon and Great Orca joined forces to defeat him and imprisoned him in the Forbidden Chamber, where he will reside for all eternity if no mortal ever dares to trespass it and set him free. In present day at the main universe, Spider-Man and Captain America are in a New York beach where they battle Hydro-Man and Attuma and stop them from sinking the city with an unknown artifact they found. The duo manages to defeat the villains by reflecting the sunlight with the Vibranium shield in Hydro-Man’s eyes, tricking him into directing the waves Attuma was swimming in into Spider-Man’s taser webs (which are also included with Adamantium Particles which will block their powers and Salmon Gas which will cause them to smell like fish). As the two villains bicker over their failed team-up and are sent running when the seals chase after them, Spider-Man and Captain America check on the artifact the two villains were after and discover it is composed of energy and material from the Siege Perilous. Just as both touch it, an Hyperdimensional Portal opens and vacuums them both into another dimension. Spider-Man and Captain America eventually end up aboard a trading ship where they are confronted by its Captain Thaddeus Ross (General Ross’ counterpart), but well greeted by his crew: First Mate Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk’s counterpart) and Ricky Jones (A-Bomb’s counterpart). Spider-Man eventually deduces that he and Captain America are in a parallel dimension based on the Old Caribbean where Pirates and Sea Creatures dwell. They hear from Walters stories of the Sea Avengers, a crew of heroic pirates who work their way to protect innocent sailors and people from other pirate threats. Suddenly, the duo and the crew are attacked by the Sinister Dutchman Crew, a pirate version of Spider-Man’s enemies consisting of the members of the Sinister Six led by Captain Octopus (Doctor Octopus’ counterpart). Just as the pirates sink the trading ship and demand Ross and his crew to surrender, Spider-Man and Captain America fight back. Just then, they are aided by the Sea Avengers, who happen to be Pirate-versions of the New Avengers, consisting of Spider-Man’s counterpart Captain Sea Spider, White Tiger, Sun Albatross (Nova’s Counterpart), Sea Dragon (Iron Fist’s Counterpart), Silver Shark (Power-Man’s Counterpart), Squirrel Girl, Black Panther (here Felicia Hardy) and Private Venom (Agent Venom’s Counterpart). The Sea Avengers manage to defeat Octopus and his crew and part ways with Spider-Man, Captain America and Ross’ crew. After hearing more stories from the Sea Avengers, including the fact that Sea Spider “literally speaks with the Sea itself” (Spider-Man deduces that it may be Mary Jane’s counterpart bonded with a Waterbending Entity similar to the Phoenix Force), the duo meet with the members of S.H.I.E.L.D. (here a Sea Navy force dedicated to protect the innocents from pirate threats like the Sinister Dutchman and the Hydra), consisting of Captain America’s counterpart Commodore Steve Rogers, Tony Stark (who is a Blacksmith and Architect working for S.H.I.E.L.D.), George Stacy (who is the governor of New York Town) and Lieutenant Harry Osborn (who is working as Commodore Rogers’ right arm and prodigy to redeem his father Norman’s crimes (which led to his best friend Peter Parker’s fate as a pirate)). During an reunion in Stacy’s office, they also meet J. Jonah Jameson’s counterpart Joel Jameson, an arrogant corsair who sees all pirates, even the Sea Avengers, as menaces. Knowing that he might commit dangerous mistakes like Jameson in their reality did, Captain America has Spider-Man’s A.I. Jocasta keep a close eye on Jameson until she figures out what he is doing while Spider-Man goes on with the Sea Avengers, who are looking for the Groot (Groot’s counterpart who is a living ship Sea Spider’s lover is looking up to), and Captain America goes with his counterpart to deal with the Hydra Crew. While battling the Kraken (the Sinister Dutchman’s monstrous warrior beast), Spider-Man’s deductions about his counterpart’s lover are proven correct when she reveals herself to be an waterbending amazon known as the Sea Valkyrie. Right after helping deal with the Kraken, Sea Valkyrie also reveals herself as a Mermaid-version of Mary Jane named Marina, who was bonded with the Sea entity Great Orca. Marina also reveals that Captain Octopus was once an sympathetic Sea Explorer of S.H.I.E.L.D. named Otto Octavius, who was travelling around the oceans in search of his beloved Anna Maria until he fell victim of a hideous curse from a Voodoo sword forged by Oceanus himself which transformed him into a monstrous Human/Octopus hybrid and had his mind terribly twisted, leading him to a lifetime of a pirate as he begun attacking ships and recruiting potential members for his crew, obliterating anyone who stands in his way. Followed by a group of Sea scavengers, Jameson, deciding to put an end on the Pirates with no regard of the inner consequences, goes to an unknown cave where he opens a forbidden chamber which only a key he had found could unlock. Unknown to him, all of his actions and words are falling in the eyes and ears of Jocasta, who was still watching him as Captain America had her do and, recording everything in her memory devices, flies back to S.H.I.E.L.D. to report everything to the others. Aided by Captain America, Commodore Rogers and his men take on the Hydra Crew (consisting of Arnim Zola, Michael Morbius, Crossbones and led by Captain Red Skull) and stop them from sinking a ship with innocent travellers in it. Right after they manage to defeat the pirates, Captain America and Commodore Rogers are approached by Jocasta, who warns them of Jameson’s reckless ideas of ending all pirates by mentioning that he managed to open a forbidden chamber, which Commodore Rogers recognizes as the Chamber Oceanus was imprisoned a hundred years ago and he and Captain America work to prepare their troops for battle. Meanwhile, the Sea Avengers find the cave where the Groot is residing and manage to sacrifice their old ship to the Sinister Dutchman as a distraction. Just as Marina convinces the Groot to trust them, she experiences a vision of Jameson in Oceanus’ Chamber and she and the crew, with Groot’s help, set sail for battle. From the scavengers’ ship, Jameson ambitiously watches as Oceanus is about to destroy the pirates. But ends up watching in horror as his plan backfires when the Sea Demon begins to wreak havoc in the trading fields Jameson organised and demands him to stop, but Oceanus refuses to listen and claims that Jameson had been nothing more than a pawn for his freedom. Right before the sea demon can kill him, Spider-Man and Sea Spider save him and take him as a prisoner in the Groot, plus, luring Oceanus into the Sinister Dutchman’s direction. There, Captain Octopus is about to announce the Sea Avengers’ destruction to S.H.I.E.L.D. until Spider-Man and the young heroes reveal themselves alive and join the fight. Just as Oceanus emerges in the battlefield, Sea Valkyrie embraces her avatar’s true powers and takes the form of an Gigantic Water-made Titan and challenges Oceanus, who unleashes monstrous sea creatures to attack both the Navy soldiers and the pirates. Just as Great Orca wounds Oceanus, Spider-Man, Captain America, Sea Spider and Commodore Rogers make their way through the sea demon’s wound and venture inside his body, exacting to reach and damage the heart to destroy Oceanus once and for all. Captain Octopus, wrongfully accusing Sea Spider for bringing on this war, also gets through Oceanus’ body and confronts the four heroes in the heart’s field. Just as the villain is about to kill them, Marina uses her Telepathic abilities to cause Octavius into having an hallucination of his beloved Anna Maria tearfully demanding him to stop, distracting the villain enough for Sea Spider to grab the Voodoo Sword and empale Oceanus’ heart with it, killing the sea demon and ending his threat at once. The progress also causes the Voodoo Sword to vanish from existence and breaks the Sinister Dutchman Crew’s curse, reverting Octavius and his crew back to their respective human forms. With the battle over, the Sinister Dutchman Crew is disbanded (Curt Connors returns to his old role as a sea explorer of S.H.I.E.L.D., Alex O’Hirn and Adrian Toomes rejoin the Military Academy and the remaining members of the crew, including Octavius are taken to prison for their crimes), Joel Jameson, having been exposed for freeing Oceanus from his prison, is also removed from his position as Corsair and taken to prison, where he is vengefully beaten by Octavius and his crew mates for unleashing a threat bigger than they are. The Sea Avengers (now joined by the Groot) are once again praised as heroes as they depart for their next adventure. Stark successfully crafts a duplicate of the Siege Perilous using the shard Spider-Man and Captain America found in their home world and uses it to generate a portal which successfully sends the duo and Jocasta back to their dimension. Once home, they are reunited with Aunt May, the New Avengers and Maria Hill as Jocasta is about to tell them of their adventure. In a mid-credit scene, Attuma and Hydro-Man are shown still chained up with Spider-Man’s Adamantium Webs, but both have managed to escape the seals by leaving the beach and hiding in a nearby forest. However, their problems only get worse when their fish smell attracts the bears residing in there. In a post-credit scene, Captain Red Skull and his crew, having managed to avoid capture during the heroes’ battle with Oceanus, proceed with their plans for world domination. However, they find out that their world map is missing. Scene shifts to the monkey who had stolen the map aboard a trading ship, where he delivers the map to his owner and the ship’s captain (who resembles Stan Lee). Voice Cast * Drake Bell as Spider-Man, Captain Sea Spider * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America, Commodore Steve Rogers * Ashley Johnson as Marina the Mermaid, Phoenix Princess * Tara Strong as Jocasta, Beach Little Girl * Jennifer Hale as Athena the Mermaid, Great Orca, Female Lifeguard * J. K. Simmons as Joel Jameson * Fred Tatasciore as Captain Octopus, Crossbones * Claudia Black as Viper * Adrian Pasdar as Tony Stark * Caitlyn Taylor Love as First Mate White Tiger, White Tiger * Matt Lanter as Private Venom, Lieutenant Harry Osborn, Agent Venom * E. G. Daily as Black Panther * Misty Lee as Squirrel Girl, Aunt May, Anna Maria * Ogie Banks as Silver Shark * Logan Miller as Sun Albatross, Nova * Greg Cipes as Sea Dragon * Kevin Michael Richardson as the Groot * Eliza Dushku as First Mate Jennifer Walters * Seth Green as Ricky Jones * Clancy Brown as Captain Thaddeus Ross * James Arnold Taylor as Oceanus, Hydro-Man * Dwight Schultz as Attuma * Steven Weber as the Goblin * Max Mittelman as Rhino * Tom Kenny as Vulture * Liam O’Brien as Captain Red Skull, Electro * Steve Blum as Kraven the Savage * Dee Bradley Baker as Lizard * Mark Hamill as Arnim Zola * Benjamin Diskin as Michael Morbius, S.H.I.E.L.D. Navy Soldiers Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time Category:Animated Films Category:Movies Category:PG-Rated films Category:Spider-Man Category:Captain America Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Pirate Movies Category:Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe Category:Iago PUC's ideas